Words of Love
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [U/A] - IchiRuki - Aquellas que a pesar del tiempo no necesitan razón… Porque estoy acostumbrado a esperar una respuesta que no hay y no sé si llegará. Hace tantos años que comencé a escribir para ti… Y esa era mi única forma de vivir. Envío poemas y cartas románticas, a ti mi única destinataria, por años, meses y días. Solo espero tu respuesta, Anda amor, contesta… Rukia...


**__****Disclaimer:** _Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, yo solo escribo porque mi vida me da muchas ideas y yo... yo las convierto en historias._

* * *

___×º°"˜`"°º×_

___…_

**Words of Love**

…

**C**a_pí_t**ul**o **I**_._**  
**

_…_

_**ও**• **I**_c___h_**i**g**o**_ **x** __R_u_**k**_i**a **_•**ও**_

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

* * *

…

**Aquellas que a pesar del tiempo no necesitan razón…**

**Porque estoy acostumbrado a esperar**

**una respuesta que no hay y no sé si llegará.**

**Hace tantos años que comencé a escribir para ti…**

**Y esa era mi única forma de vivir.**

**Envío poemas y cartas románticas,**

**a ti mi única destinataria, por años, meses y días.**

**Solo espero tu respuesta,**

**Anda amor, contesta…**

* * *

…

Kurosaki Ichigo es un chico de 13 años, de cabello anaranjado como el de una zanahoria –aunque no le gusta que se lo digan –, obviamente es natural, su piel es bronceada, lo que causa que su mirada de color chocolate brillante destelle en su rostro de finas pero masculinas facciones (aun algo aniñadas por su edad), aunque cabe mencionar que su amable mirada es mayormente opacada por su ceño fruncido que lo hace lucir un tanto (ok, bastante) intimidante… aunque les puedo asegurar que tiene su lado amable, un lado oculto, lleno de amor, amor que demuestra gracias a sus múltiples cartas y poemas escritos tanto en sus cuadernos como en esos sobres guardados y enviados celosamente, nadie además de él conocía su interior, pero las letras y cada palabra expresada ahí son sinceras, del corazón.

—Hey, Kurosaki —lo llaman, un chico de cabello azul oscuro, primo segundo por parte de su madre Masaki Kurosaki, Uryuu Ishida, con gafas y orbes azul cobalto, además de una expresión de seria indiferencia —. La tía Masaki me ha enviado a arrastrarte bajo cualquier medio al consultorio, así que vamos oh lo haré verdaderamente doloroso.

—También es bueno verte, Ishida —mencionó con cierto deje de ironía el peli naranja.

Ambos estaban en el parque central de la ciudad de Karakura, a veinte minutos de la playa por lo que el clima se diría es tropical, ya que puede haber tanto calor como lluvia en días de Junio y Julio, aunque su época favorita es el invierno, cuando nieva, por sus sentimientos tan contradictorios, además del hermoso paisaje que el blanco deja desde aquel punto ciego y algo lejano al centro del parque, solitario pero hermoso, porque lleno de nieve luce más hermoso que con todo ese verde y el sol directo dando sobre el pasto.

Su entre cejo se frunció más y se levantó de golpe de la banca, sin decir nada tomó su mochila colgándola al hombro, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón escolar y comenzó a caminar hacia cualquier lugar, seguido por un muy irritado peli azul, el cual después de pensarlo, notó la dirección a la que se dirigía el oji marrón, observando en silencio el resto del camino, terminando por estar a escasos dos metros de un gran buzón de correo azul naval, al cual con pasos más cansinos, el Kurosaki se acercó, descolgó su mochila con un llavero de un conejo amorfo (mal cocido sobre todo) en el cierre, la abrió y extrajo un sobre, el cual depositó en el buzón y sin mediar palabra caminó hacia Uryuu solo para pasarlo de largo, ignorándolo por completo, más este no se quejó.

Para nada, solo observó con una pizca de pena en sus ojos a su primo, sabía que hacía lo mismo cada día, sin falta… era una rutina que nadie le impedía realizar, enviar una carta diaria, un poema por lo que había conseguido leer de reojo en sus cuadernos durante la clase, aquello sucedía desde casi un año atrás y le dolía a todos sus conocidos, amigos y familiares, sabían y entendían la depresión de Ichigo, más no decían nada… era complicado, ni la adorada madre del chico de quince años sabía que decir oh que hacer y eso, eso era decir mucho.

_« __Tengo que decirte cada uno de estos versos,_

_es una necesidad que siento dentro de mí…_

_Ya que te he escrito sin falta quince años enteros._

_Quiero saber de ti,_

_recibir una respuesta…_

_Solo pido una respuesta._

_Soy sincero, no he cumplido mis promesas,_

_el primer año como el segundo, cada día sin falta escribí._

_En cada palabra entregue todo mi amor,_

_porque solo para ti,_

_era todo mi corazón._ _»_

Al llegar a su casa fue interceptado por una alta mujer de cabellera castaño claro con el rostro afligido, claramente preocupada por su primogénito, vivía angustiada al saberlo tan mal, pero debía admitir que aquellas palabras de su corazón eran hermosas, tenía talento sin duda, oh leer tanto Shakespeare había causado 'algo' en la mente del Kurosaki de cabellera extravagante.

—Qué bueno que llegas temprano Ichigo, ven, siéntate a la mesa que te voy a servir algo de comer. —La matriarca de aquella familia, Masaki Kurosaki, extendió sus labios en una dulce sonrisa, aquella que apaciguaba los pensamientos del chico, que sin quejarse se dejó hacer, aunque no tuviera apetito, no podía negarle nada al núcleo de su familia.

—Hermanito ¿Puedes prestarme uno de tus libros de poesía? Me pidieron uno en la escuela… oh y uno para Karin también —su hermana menor, la más pequeña de las mellizas solo por minutos de diferencia, dulce como la líder de la familia, totalmente opuesta a su otra hermana menor, forzó una sonrisa, todos los demás notaban aquel 'gesto forzado' bastante obvio, aunque nadie decía nada ¿Para qué si se iba a salir por la tangente?

—Claro, toma los que necesites Yuzu, están en el lado derecho de la repisa de mi cuarto —indicó mientras Masaki colocaba frente a él, un plato lleno de comida, un curry sencillamente delicioso con arroz de acompañante.

—Gracias hermanito… buen provecho —y con una sonrisa cálida volvió a subir las escaleras de la casa dúplex de aquella familia de cinco.

_« __¿Sabes? Justo como dices, he sido un idiota,_

_Mi corazón a mi cuerpo y mi mente sobreexplota,_

_La debilidad me atrinchera,_

_Todo el segundo año me dejé consumir,_

_Mi amor y mi inspiración no paraba y dejé que mi vida absorbiera,_

_No aprendía, pero no podía solo continuar en mí desvivir._

_Aquello más sin embargo lo noté por las malas,_

_soy problemático, lo sé, todo aumentó y pandillas me buscaron…_

_No noté mis problemas hasta que terminé bastante dañado,_

_estoy seguro que todas mis fallas señalas. __»_

Después de la celebración de año nuevo el tiempo pasó relativamente corto, la inspiración lo azotaba y después de regresar de la escuela –y de enviar aquella carta llena de poemas –, se encerraba en su habitación escribiendo en su computadora portátil todo aquello que salía de su mente, solo comiendo lo que su madre le llevaba a la alcoba marcada con el número '15' en la puerta de madera, alimento que por cierto terminaba ingiriendo frío y a deshoras –aunque ni así se le quitaba lo delicioso –, algo que le restaba importancia, tenía bastante para escribir gracias al cabello ébano corto y sedoso que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus luceros violeta que deslumbraban aunque estuviera molesta, su piel blanca de porcelana, sus manos finas, simplemente amaba todo de ella, pero eso era algo que solo las páginas podían saber por completo.

El resto sabía lo que sabía gracias a lo que exponía frente a todos, ellos nunca habían sido una pareja melosa, ni siquiera cuando solo eran amigos, su relación siempre se consideró extraña, más para todos era visible el lazo que ambos compartían, más allá de la camaradería, sin palabras se comprendían y decían tantas cosas que nadie nunca cuestionaba su forma de ver las cosas y de entenderse, aquel pensamiento provocó una ligera sonrisa en los belfos del peli naranja, el cual se estiró y probó el último bocado de su comida, después de desperezarse fue que se levantó del asiento con la bandeja en mano y salió de su cuarto para bajarla a la cocina y dejar los trastes en el lava platos; los trastos lavándose, el en la cocina, después de terminar su segundo vaso de jugo de fresa, salió por la puerta delantera de la casa al escuchar al cartero llegar, era domingo, día de correspondencia.

Se acercó a revisar lo recién llegado, cuentas, pagos, un citatorio para sus padres porque su hermana peli negra había vuelto a golpear a los chicos que molestaban a su mejor amiga y su hermana, más cuentas, propaganda… y nada más, sus orbes chocolate expresaron una profunda melancolía mientras su vista se dirigía hacia la enorme casa de blancas paredes algo descuidadas que ocupaba el espacio correspondiente a dos casas justo frente a la de su familia, un suspiro logró colarse de sus labios, pero no perdía la esperanza, así que después de entrar, dejar la correspondencia en la mesa del recibidor, sacar los trastes del lava platos, secarlos y guardarlos, volvió a su alcoba con ganas de transmitir todo su sentir en aquellas cartas.

Más claro no todo el tiempo podía pasar dentro de su alcoba, tenía una vida e ideales, fuera de aquel lugar además bastantes problemas, bastantes más, siempre se había metido en problemas, el color de su cabello siempre resaltaba ¿Y porque no? Siempre había sido tomado como un delincuente juvenil, por lo tanto el que se metiera en uno o dos problemas no fue de su elección, terminó envuelto entre pandilleros.

_« __Esta es la historia de un perdedor,_

_de un triste soñador_

_que espera ansioso una respuesta_

_aunque no llegue espero respuesta._

_Aquel tercer año fue fatal_

_y eso que pensé que nada peor podría pasar._

_Había mucho rencor por haber ganado,_

_más los golpes en mi piel menos habían importado._ _»_

—Estúpido Ichigo ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que te habían rodeado? —la voz de su padre sonaba entre burlona y a una llamada de atención, el se limitó a desviar la mirada, dejando que la mayor de sus hermanitas continuara curándolo, aunque se quejó cuando esta, adrede, colocó un poco más de alcohol en la gasa que estaba limpiando su labio partido, logrando con ello que el peli naranja expusiera su molestia y dolor con aquel toque, aunque aquel que era curado sabía que con eso solo le decía que estaba molesta y preocupada por él.

—Estaba ocupado con el que tenía enfrente —respondió con un gruñido.

—Si no fuera por Sado, hubieras terminado peor hermano Ichi —bramó esta vez la morena que curaba el labio del regañado, sabía por lo que estaba pasando desde hace más de dos años, pero no quitaba lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser, Karin Kurosaki sabía que su hermano mayor se encontraba mal, solo con verlo a diario era suficiente para notarlo más aquella pelea callejera había sido el colmo, se estaba comportando como un imbécil.

—Lo tenía controlado —volvió a decir con desgana Ichigo y de nueva cuenta la morocha presionó su labio con fuerza —. ¡Qué diablos, Karin!

—Cierra la boca, estúpido hermano —gruñó la chica Kurosaki sorprendiendo un poco a ambos hombres (aunque en el fondo el patriarca ya se esperaba algo así) —. Todos a tu alrededor están afectados con tu estúpida actitud, a mamá y a Yuzu sobre todo ¿Y sabes qué? Ya estoy harta. —Karin tiró al suelo la torunda cubierta de alcohol y sangre, sus ojos mostraban verdadera molestia y no podía dejar de tener un tinte de dolor en ellos, no lo decía en voz alta, pero a ella también le estaba causando daño. —¿Crees que a ella le hubiera gustado verte o saberte tan mal? ¡Ya abre los ojos, con un demonio!

Quizá era lo que el de cabello colorido necesitaba, el que se lo dijeran de aquella forma directa y agresiva, porque si bien él quería a sus hermanas por igual, no podía evitar hacer la diferencia entre la personalidad de ambas, porque mientras la menor era idéntica en dulzura a su madre, la mayor de ambas era en esencia la actitud fuerte de la destinataria a sus cartas y, si ella ya se había hartado de su actitud tan 'estúpida' era porque realmente estaba mal; recibió una mirada reprimente de su padre, de esas que muy escasas veces dejaba ver, Karin había salido de aquel lugar, muy seguramente a la cancha de futbol en las cercanías de su escuela para desquitarse con ayuda de un balón y él… el trataba de calmar su mente, sentía una enorme culpa que solo por segundos opacaba su tristeza, soltó un gruñido que podría bien ser tomado como un gemido de arrepentimiento, porque había prometido cuando era pequeño que protegería a su familia entera y ahora solo era el culpable de mantenerlos preocupados y tristes.

* * *

**Bueno, después de mucho tiempo de no estar en este mundo de fanfiction, vuelvo con este IchiRuki, la verdad es un proyecto que ya tengo terminado (lo tenía que terminar primero, oh lo dejo a la mitad), y que solo será un three shot (3 capítulos). No aparecen otras parejas de vital relevancia -menciono solo un tanto el UlquiHime, pero nada más -, ya si el proyecto parece llamar la atención, les coloco como último, el epílogo de la historia.**

**Estoy de un humor todo achicopalado y esto salió, cuando observé cierto video en Youtube. Me basé bastante en él, aunque decidí inventar mi propia historia y esto resultó... drama, drama a mil... solo espero les guste.**

**PD: si quieren saber el video, comenten y aquí en el próximo capítulo,l es respondo. Al ser una historia terminada, postearé cuando lo vea prudente, quizá cada semana si me da tiempo la a&s#jd$k escuela... ¡Besitos!**

* * *

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


End file.
